Marine Race
The Marine Race is one of the mini-games avilable to play in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. The objective of the game is to race against up to three other girls through a water-suface race track on watercrafts. Points are rewarded for winning and for performing tricks. The player can race against AI-controlled characters or other players via Xbox Live. This game is only playable at the Niki Marina area. __TOC__ Gameplay in a race against Helena and Kasumi.]] The main object is to stay within the limits of the buoys - either colored red with a arrow pointing to the right and yellow pointing to the left - as much as possible, while traversing the course in the fastest time. To register you passed a buoy, you stay to right side when passing the red buoys, and you stay to the left side when passing the yellow buoy. Every time you successfully pass a buoy, you get bonus points. If you finish a lap in first place, you get a bonus if you go through the flag gate. The only exception to this is the first lap of the Beginners Race. If you pass a yellow buoy and then a red buoy, or visa-versa, you build up a 1/8th of a turbo boost. If you don't miss a single buoy and pass eight consecutive combinations of red then yellow, or visa-versa, you earn a turbo boost which give you a temporary, but substantial increase in speed. To activate a turbo boost, you press the Right Bumper trigger. The out-of-bounds area is passed the lines of tiny yellow balls. If you get out-of-bounds, you are given five seconds to get back onto the course. If you do not make it back into the course within the five seconds are up, you are disqualified. If you are out-of-bounds for more than two seconds, you lose any turbo you have accumulated. Race Courses There are 10 courses altogether in the game. You don't unlock any of them unless you are constantly playing Marine Racing throughout the entire vacation. *First 6 races - Beginners race *Races 7 - 15 - three intermediate levels *Races 16 - 30 - three expert levels *Races 31 - 42 - three master levels , Christie, and Tina in a race.]] Tricks The player can also gain points by doing stunts on the watercrafts. This way of gaining points has led to an exploit where players can choose to lose the race, and simply navigate the track indefinitely without finishing, pulling off tricks to earn cash. You perform a trick by pressing: *"Up" and to perform a forward flip onto the handle. *"Down" and to have the girl spin while driving. *"Left"/"Right" and to have the girl perform a belly spin over the handle. *Just performs a Gravure move, such as the girl wiggling her buttom or waving. You can also get extra points for either just going over ramps, or for doing tricks while going over them: *If you hold the "Down" button while going over the ramp, you perform a "Back Flip." *If you press either "Left then Right" or "Right then Left", you perform a "Barrel Roll." You score extra points if you hit the turbo button before going on the ramp and doing the tricks. The only problem with performing the turbo on the ramp is that it might shoot you into out-of-bounds territory. Furthermore, going on a ramp actually slows you down more than it does to stay on the water. Points The more points you have, the more Zack Dollars you earn. If you download the patch for Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, the points earned will be increased. Points are as follows: Gallery File:Course marker.jpg|Orange course marker File:Yellow bouy.jpg|Yellow bouy File:Red Bouy.jpg|Red bouy File:Jump ramp.jpg|Jump ramp Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:DOAX2 WaterRace FangKasumiHitomi.jpg File:DOAX2 Race KasumiHitomi.jpg File:DOAX2 Race AyaneFangKasumiHitomi.jpg File:DOAX2 Racing Hitomi.jpg File:DOAX2 Racing Hitomi 2.jpg File:DOAX2 Racing Hitomi 3.jpg File:DOAX2 Racing Hitomi 4.jpg File:Hitomi 2.jpg Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games